For a brief moment...
by charon1
Summary: One shot, non-yaoi, Rukawa + OC Accidental meeting... literally, and Rukawa for once, has an interest with a girl. *sigh* Just trying to get out of the yaoi genre for a while. Ganbatte to me!


Title : For a brief moment...  
Author : charon  
Genre : A bit of humor, some romance and add a little salt, voila!!  
Coupling : No real paring, just an encounter between Rukawa and an OC  
Rating: G  
Status : One shot, non-yaoi  
Warning: Grammar mistakes and spelling errors. OOCness, and cliched scenes. A very simple fic, shallow and simple story telling.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the babelicious Slam Dunk boys.   
  
  
* *: Action or Sound  
" " : Dialogue  
[] : Narration  
{} : Thoughts  
() : Author's note  
// : flashback

_______________________________________________________________

[Another day for Rukawa Kaede, the super rookie of Shohoku Basketball Team. As usual, he ride his bicycle to his basketball practice, and as usual, he fell asleep while riding the bike.]   
  
Voice : "ARGH! NO! LOOK OUT!!" *screams*  
  
*SCREEEEEH!! BAM! CRACK! CRUSH!!*  
  
A car loses control and hit his bike straight on, sending Rukawa flying from his bike. The driver stopped the car and ran out to check on him.  
  
Girl : "God!! What have I done? What have I done??"   
Girl : "Hey, are you ok?"  
Rukawa : {what's with her? Man, what was that? Shit... my head....}  
  
He looked at the face looking down on him, but his vision was blurry, the only thing he saw was her agitated face before passing out.   
  
  
In a hospital...  
  
Girl : "He will be ok?" *sighed with relief*  
Doctor : "Its not his first time. He just got the devil's luck."  
Girl : "I hope he ain't gonna press charge on me" *looking at the doctor with big watery shoujo eyes*  
Doctor : "I don't think so. As I was saying, its not his first time."   
Girl : "Great! Hehe.." (So simpleminded....) *take a look at her watch* "Oh no!!"   
Girl : "Doc, can I ask you a favor?" *took out a notebook and scribbled something on it* "Can you give this to him, and tell him to contact me if he wants to settle anything?"   
Doctor : "Sure" *nods*  
Girl : "Thanks" {I really hope he wouldn't want to settle anything whatsoever though} *sprints off*  
  
As soon as she sprinted away Rukawa walked out of the emergency room. Hardly getting a scratch due to the accident.   
  
Rukawa : "Baka, she made me late for my practice."  
Doctor : "Anou, Rukawa-kun, the girl who hit you gave you this." *he handed him the piece of paper*  
  
Rukawa looked at it and thoughtlessly putting it into his pants pocket.   
  
Doctor : "Rukawa-kun, you have to stop sleeping while riding your bicycle, its very dangerous..."  
  
Rukawa ignored him and walked off  
  
  
Later, at the school's sports hall...   
  
Sakuragi : "HA HA!! No one can challenge the Tensai!" *gave out a victory sign*  
Rukawa : "... doahou..." *walked in through the gym's door*  
Sakuragi : "Kitsune! You're late!"  
Rukawa : "..." *ignored Sakuragi and went off and started practising*  
Sakuragi : "Teme! No one ignores the Tensai!" *went after Rukawa*  
  
*PRAK!*  
  
Sakuragi : "Nani, Ayako-chan." *looked at Ayako with her ever powerful paper fan.*  
Ayako : "What are you doing? Continue with the practice!"  
Sakuragi : "Ayako-chan, why you never hit the Kitsune?"  
  
Meanwhile, the girl arrived at the appointed place, Ryonan High School.  
  
Voice : "Neechan, next time, take more time to get here, will you?" *sarcasm drips in the familiar voice*  
  
She turned to looked at Sendoh Akira. The girl is actually Sendoh Kirie, Sendoh's older sister.  
  
Kirie : "Gomen ne! I got into an accident on my way here!"  
Sendoh : "Huh? Are you ok?" *looked at her worriedly before turning his eyes to the car's bumper* "Nice dent you got there."   
Kirie : "I hit someone on a bicycle." *looked at the dent* "but it looked more like I hit a lamp post or something" *sweatdrop*  
Sendoh : *sigh, can't believe he got a sister as clumsy as she is* "Well, he didn't die, did he?"  
Kirie : "Akira! What if he did?! They will throw me into jail" *imagining herself in black and white stripey jail uniform behind bars* *started to cry with streams of tears*   
Sendoh : *sigh again, can't believe she was in fact his ane sometimes because she acts more like his imooto* *pats her head* "Ok, ok let's go, I'll drive this time."   
  
Night time, Rukawa was emptying his pockets before sending his clothes for washing. Spare change, some miscellaneous stuff he can't remember how it got there and some pieces of paper. He looked through the papers and realized the one the doctor gave to him earlier. There were phone number scribbled on it.   
  
Rukawa : "...baka" *his hand crept up to the swelling on his head hidden underneath his mop of hair*  
  
He went to the phone and dialled the number.   
  
*toot tut toot tut toot tut* *click*   
  
Kirie : "Moshi moshi?"  
Rukawa : "..." *he didn't realized he was breathing into the phone*  
Kirie : "Oi! Hentai! Don't you have anything better to do!" *cuts off the line*  
Rukawa : *looked at the phone* "...baka..." *redialled*  
  
*toot tut* *click*  
  
Kirie : "Baka Hentai!! Leave me alone!"  
Rukawa : "Yaban-jin!" (means : barbarian!)  
Kirie : "NANI! What do you mean by that?"  
Rukawa : "I'm the one you hit with your car."  
Kirie : "Oh? OH! Gomen ne!"  
Kirie : "Why didn't you say anything, breathing like that. I thought you were a pervert."   
Rukawa : "..."   
Kirie : "Ah, nani. Did you want me to pay you anything?"  
Rukawa : "I got a bump on my head and my bike's front wheel is bent"  
Kirie : {is this guy for real, my car looked like it collided with a lamp post!} "Alright, I'll pay you the compensation. How much do you want?"  
Rukawa : "..." *he wasn't sure what really to say because he never actually do this kind of stuff*  
Kirie : "Wei!! Still there?"  
Rukawa : "We settle it tomorrow. Can we meet somewhere?"  
Kirie : "Erm, tell me when and where."  
Rukawa : "..." *damn, he is not good with this either* *looked around the room and saw a Baskin Robbin's ad in an opened magazine* "Baskin Robbins at 7pm tomorrow."  
Kirie : {Baskin Robbins??} "Hai. I'll be there! 7 it is. Ja!" *click* *she puts down the phone*  
Rukawa : J- *tried to reply but she already put down the phone* "Yaban-jin" *put the phone down*   
  
He looked at the phone for a small moment. What the hell is he doing? Arranging a meeting with that girl? He gathered his clothes into the washing basket and called out the maid handing them to her for washing, all the while thinking about the girl. He doesn't even understand why.   
  
Meanwhile, Kirie was in her bedroom, packing her things into her bags.   
  
*tock tock tock*  
  
Kirie : "Come in."   
  
Sendoh leaned against the door, watching her.   
  
Sendoh : "Packing so soon? Neechan, you will have the time to see the match, will you?"  
Kirie : *looked up from her packing* "Eh? Hai, of course I will. Better to start packing now, or I'll might miss something."  
Sendoh : *came in and sat on the bed* Woh! Neechan! This is one sexy panty you got here *holding up a red lacy undies, stretching and unstretching it before him*  
Kirie : "BAKA!!" *she got up and snatched it from him* "Hentai!" *hit his head with her fist*   
Sendoh : "Yaban-jin! Girls don't act that way you know. No wonder you are still single" *rubbing his aching head*  
Kirie : {Yaban-jin... like that guy that just called me}"Nani?? You dare to say such thing to your ane?" *gets up to give him more punches*  
Sendoh : "No! No! I take it back." {sweatdrop} "You don't come home often you know, so don't spend your time bullying me."  
Kirie : "What are you talking about? The less often I'm home, the more often I should bully you."   
Sendoh : *sigh helplessly* {One moment she's like a little girl, the next she's this violent woman} *looked at her fondly*  
Kirie : "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you having dirty thoughts??" *looked at him with sharp accusing look*  
Sendoh : *face fault with a huge sweatdrop* {The only one who has dirty thoughts in her head is you...}  
  
The next day, after another practice session of Shohoku Basketball Team.   
  
Ryota : "Remember that we will have a friendly match with Ryonan next week, and I want us to win!"   
Sakuragi : "HAHA!! I, Sakuragi, The Tensai will bring the team to victory!! HAHA!!"  
Rukawa : "..." *shakes head and sigh*  
Sakuragi : "Nani, Kitsune?" *starts to stomp towards Rukawa*  
Mitsui : "Oi oi oi!" *pulled Sakuragi by the collar of his top, preventing him to go any further*  
Rukawa : {Ah, its almost 7} *he went off remembering his 'date', ignoring Sakuragi completely*  
Sakuragi : "OI! Coward! Don't run away from me!"  
  
Ayako hit Sakuragi with her paper fan and stopped him from rampaging any further.   
  
Sakuragi : "Nani, Ayako-chan...." *rubs his head and cried streams of tears* "This is so unfair..."  
  
Rukawa cycled his way to Baskin Robbins, still thinking what he was going to ask her. He decided to just let it be and think it up once he met her. He arrived a little late then promised, and suddenly he felt butterfly in his stomach, a sensation he would usually feel when he was about to go into a match against a tough team. He stood outside of a while, willing his emotion to return to its calm, stonelike state. Once he regained his composure, he entered and saw that she was already sitting at a table helping herself with an ice cream.   
  
She stood up when she saw him and gave him a respective bow.   
  
Kirie : "Konbanwa!"  
Rukawa : *Stiffly and hesitantly bowed himself* "Konbanwa..."  
Kirie : "Glad to see that you're walking about fine." *she smiled*  
Rukawa : *He looked at her and felt all his will to say anything as planned left him*  
Kirie : "You can sit down now" *gave him an awkward look*   
Rukawa : "Ah, hai" *he sat himself on the bench across her*  
Kirie : "Ice cream?"   
Rukawa : *shook his head*  
Kirie : {then why did he want to meet here? And why is he so quiet?}  
Kirie : "Are you always this silent? I hope its not caused by the accident."  
Rukawa : "Ah, iya" {What the hell is wrong with me?}  
Kirie : "Hai! Let's get to business then. How much would you want this matter to settle?"  
Rukawa : *tried to think, but no figure came into his head* *scratched his head absently in SD mode*  
Kirie : {What is with this kid?} "Gomen ne! I bent your front wheel. I don't know how that would cost, but is 1000 yen enough for you?"  
Rukawa : "I don't want your money."  
Kirie : "Ah? Then, how do you want me to pay you back?"  
Rukawa : "Just buy me an ice cream then."  
Kirie : "Huh? But I just offered you... nevermind. An ice-cream? You sure?"   
Rukawa : "..." *starts to scowl*  
Kirie : *sweatdrop* Hai!   
  
She got him a cone of ice cream, the one he picked the flavor himself (To think he would do that kind of stuff O_o). Since there was not much need to stay there, she headed home. Due to her phobia to drive, she walked so he walked along with her, pushing his bike as they went.  
  
Kirie : "Wah! You are so tall! I didn't realized that until now. Do you play basketball?"  
Rukawa : *nods*  
Kirie : "My otootochan plays too. He is pretty good, but he think he's the best, the little bugger. But I'm proud of him either way. "  
Rukawa : "..."  
Kirie : "You should talk more, you know. Its good not to talk too much, but if you hardly talk anything at all, it makes people uncomfortable with you."  
Rukawa : "I like myself just the way I am."   
Kirie : "Haha! Kawaii!" *Rukawa scowled, but its difficult to stay angry with her for long*  
  
The walked passed a basketball court, with an old basketball lying about. She went in and took the ball, bouncing it like a pro.   
  
Kirie : "That's the only thing I know about basketball" *she stuck her tongue out, embarrassed with herself*  
  
Rukawa watched her bounced the ball all over the court before she attempted a three pointer. The ball hardly touched the hoop, it bounced down on the court. Rukawa took the ball and bounced it next to her. He took her hands and positioned it on the ball while she blushed to herself.   
  
Kirie : {Look at his hands, so large and strong. But slightly cold...} *swoon*  
Rukawa : "Aim directly to the hoop, throw while jumping, while making sure you relax your knees and ankle."   
Kirie : "Oh? Ah! Hai!"  
  
She tried again and this time, the ball hit the hoop and it rebounded. He ran off and pushed the ball back into the hoop.   
  
Kirie : "WAH!! SUGOI!!" *clapped her hands*  
Kirie : "You're really good. I wonder if my otootochan played as good as you are. Oh well, I better head back now."   
Rukawa : "I walk you"  
Kirie : "Its not further from here. I'll be ok. You should head back yourself."   
Rukawa : "... alright, see you around."   
Kirie : "Oyasuminasai! Ja!" *waved and walked off*  
  
Rukawa stood there for a while, watching her.  
  
"What was the reason meeting her again?" *scratches head in SD mode* {Oh, I don't even know her name}  
  
Kirie as she walked home  
  
"Why was I meeting him again?"*scratches head in SD mode* {Oh, I forgot to ask his name..}  
  
The day for the friendly match between Shohoku and Ryonan finally came, about two week after their meeting. Kirie came with Sendoh, because she refused to drive anymore. After saying good luck to him, she went to the spectator seat and waited for the game to begin.   
When the two teams appeared at the court, she peered down for her otooto and give him two thumb up when he caught her gaze. He smiled and returned his eyes to the coach as he gave them the final instruction before the game.   
Then her eyes wandered to the opposing team, Shohoku High School in red jersey. One that caught her attention instantly was a player with red hair, his arms akimbo and laughing out loud while his team-mate looked at him irritatedly. One of them has a mop of hair that was familiar to her. He seemed to say something that quickly irritates the one with the red hair. He turned away and ignoring the now turned ballistic red haired player and she realized who he was.   
  
"The boy from that day!"  
  
She smiled, because she had been wondering who he really is. It was like a dream, how they met and the short moment they spent together. Brief but unforgettable. Too bad the only thing she forgotten was to ask his name, the mysterious player.   
  
"RUKAWA!! RUKAWA!! L.O.V.E RUKAWA!!"  
  
A bunch of girls with pom pom and cheerleader suits shouted out spiritedly from the other side of the court. Kirie looked at them with a big sweatdrop.   
  
"Fans are getting more and more enthusiastic these days...."  
  
Then the game began.  
  
She sat on the edge of her seat and watched the two team together, both equally strong and she realized something. There seems to be a rivalry between her otooto and the mysterious player, the name she picked to call him as she didn't know his name. She realized how equally matched they were and was silently awed by both of their skills.   
  
"Sendoh! Sendoh! Sendoh!"  
  
Chanting came from all around her while from the other side of the court;   
  
"RUKAWA!! RUKAWA!! RUKAWA!!"  
  
She slowly pieces things together.   
  
"Rukawa" *whispered* *a smile curved on her lips*  
  
Sendoh won the upperhand of the ball and she jumped up from the seat.   
  
"Go for it, Akira!"  
  
The game was intense, although as a friendly match. In the end, Shohoku won just by 2 points. She was a bit dissapointed because her otooto team lost, but they looked in the least dissapointed. It was a well fought match. She went down from the spectator seat and went to see them.   
  
Kirie : "Sugoi, Akira!"   
Sendoh : "Oh, ne. It was really a good game, too bad we lost."  
  
Rukawa was at the other side of the court, catching on his breath after the hard game. He felt really good after beating Sendoh and Ryonan. But something caught his eyes. Or should we say someone. The girl, the one who hit him with her car, was talking to Sendoh and he suddenly felt an odd burning sensation inside him when he saw her hand on his arm and how she laughed when he said something.   
Sakuragi : "Oi, Kitsune, what are you looking at??" *Sakuragi sat beside him and levelled his eyes to Rukawa's POV*  
Sakuragi : "You still mad at him? Oh.. you're looking at the girl aren't you??" *looked at Rukawa with scheming upturned eyes*  
Rukawa : "Shut up, ahou..." *Rukawa said without turning his eyes away from the scene*  
Sakuragi : "MAHAHAHA!! You like that girl, don't you?"   
Rukawa : "I said, shut up!!" *shouted out at Sakuragi with blazing inferno in his eyes before leaving the Tensai half sitting on the bench, half on the floor *  
Sakuragi : "Nani? Why is he so touchy suddenly?"   
  
Rukawa walked on silently to his bike, feeling dissapointment which he doesn't even understand why.   
  
Voice : "Rukawa!"  
  
He turned and saw the girl. She smiled at him and walked closer.   
  
Kirie : "That was a great game!"  
Rukawa : "...domoo." {How did she know my name?}  
Kirie : "I thought you were good that day, but not this good."  
Rukawa : "..." *looked at her squarely, but there was something in his eyes*  
Kirie : "Nande? Anything wrong?"  
Rukawa : "Are you going out with Sendoh?"   
Kirie : *fell over before recovering herself* "What if I am?"   
Rukawa : "... iya."   
  
But they were suddenly interrupted by Sendoh as he got out of Ryonan's locker room.   
  
Sendoh : "Ane! Eh? Rukawa-kun?"  
Rukawa looked at him and then at Kirie.   
Rukawa : "Ane?"   
Kirie : *face fell and started laughing like mad* "Gomen!"   
Sendoh : "You know each other?"   
Kirie : "He was the one I hit with the car."   
Sendoh : "Ah! Gomen Nasai Rukawa-kun, my aneechan is the worse driver in the world. I hope she didn't hurt you."  
Rukawa : "...iya" *his eyes were sharp on Kirie and began to make her blush*  
Kirie : "This is my ototoochan, Akira" *pats Sendoh's shoulder*  
Sendoh : "Eh, aneechan, we better get moving now or you'll miss your flight."   
Kirie : "Hai."   
Sendoh : "Ja!" *nods to Rukawa and walked off*  
  
Kirie was about to follow suit but stopped on her way.   
  
Kirie : "Gomen, I didn't any harm. People always say that I have the oddest sense of humor." *smiled softly*  
Rukawa : *shook his head*  
Kirie : "May I know your name?"  
Rukawa : "... Kaede"   
Kirie : "Rukawa Kaede ne? Beautiful name. I am Sendoh Kirie. Nice to meet you."   
  
There was a small odd moment of silence between them before she pulled him down by his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. He could smell the scent of her perfume and the feel of her soft lips on his cheek. It was chaste, but it warmed his inside in a sweetest way he ever experienced.  
  
Rukawa looked down at her, a bit stunned by the kiss. She walked off and waved him good-bye as he watched her until she was gone into the awaiting car.   
  
Three hours later she was in a plane bounding for LA. She touched her lips with her fingers softly and smiled to herself.   
Rukawa sat on his bed, all the while his fingers on the spot where she kissed him.   
  
//"I'm going back to LA in 2 hours. Nice to meet you Rukawa Kaede. Ki-o tsukete, sayonara!"   
  
He sighed. And tried to close his eyes.  
  
"Kirie"  
  
He fell in love, finally but to someone so out of reach. Well, until she finishes her studies oversea, that is...yeah, right!  
  
OWARI!

_______________________________________________________________

This is actually my first, completed.. I repeat COMPLETED fanfic. Ok, so its a bit light, but I'm sick of all the heavy stuff I used to do but never got around to finish.. Hope you enjoyed the read! Arigatou! 


End file.
